


V for Vesper

by Kaellig



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Vesper is Alive, Vesper is an MI6 agent, and hates Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Там, в Венеции, для неё заканчивается всё. Хотя сама она понимает это далеко не сразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V for Vesper

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2015

Там, в Венеции, для неё заканчивается всё. Хотя сама она понимает это далеко не сразу.

Инсценировав собственную смерть, Веспер возвращается в Лондон, получает сдержанный разнос от М и перевод в канадскую резидентуру, и первое время ей кажется, что всё обошлось. Да, её сняли с полевой работы, но Веспер уверена, что это ненадолго, просто заслуженное наказание за едва не сорванную операцию. В конце концов, М всегда давала понять, что высоко ценит её таланты, и если уж она простила 007, то нет причин полагать, что не простит и Веспер.

В Квебеке тихо и спокойно, почти что курорт, а главное — здесь нет Джеймса Бонда, и Веспер откровенно наслаждается передышкой, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда М сменит гнев на милость.

***

М вызывает её в Лондон лишь через два месяца, когда становится очевидно, что последние остатки «Кванта» либо добиты, либо запрятались так глубоко, что сами уже не смогут себя откопать. Квебек за это время уже порядком надоедает, и Веспер страшно рада, что её ссылка наконец-то закончилась.

Они встречаются не в штаб-квартире на Воксхолл-кросс, а в небольшом кафе в Сити. М уже ждёт за столиком в дальнем конце совершенно пустого зала. Веспер садится напротив неё, сложив ладони на коленях с видом раскаявшейся грешницы. 

— Добрый день, М.

— Добрый, — сухо отвечает та, и Веспер напрягается: это не та показная строгость, с которой М принимает покаяния проштрафившихся подчинённых, а что-то другое, не обещающее ничего хорошего.

— Я осознаю, что при выполнении последнего задания действовала непрофессионально и не в лучших интересах службы и страны. Этого больше не повторится.

— Вот это точно, — резко обрывает её М. — Я знаю, вы очень высокого о себе мнения, мисс Линд, и я, признаться, возлагала на вас большие надежды. Которых вы не оправдали.

— Мэм...

— Вы не вернётесь на полевую работу. Хотя бы потому, что слишком велик риск вашей встречи с Бондом, а я не могу этого допустить. 

Веспер с трудом сглатывает, уставившись на стоящую перед пепельницу, и считает про себя до десяти. Ни истерики, ни уговоры ей уже не помогут, это она понимает очень чётко: Веспер слишком давно работает в МИ-6 и знает, что решения, принятые М, не подлежат обсуждению. Она должна сейчас сдержанно поблагодарить за уделённое ей время и улететь обратно в Квебек ночным рейсом. Скорее всего, это их последняя встреча — рядовым аналитикам из скучной канадской резидентуры не требуются аудиенции от руководителя МИ-6, им вообще не положено знать, как он выглядит.

М молчит, давая ей время собраться с мыслями и переварить новость, но нетерпеливо постукивает по столу кончиками пальцев. Веспер делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Конечно, она может просто подать в отставку, но это был бы жест, достойный школьницы, а не взрослой женщины, и уж точно не агента МИ-6, чей долг — служить стране, неважно, в каком качестве.

— Спасибо, что сообщили мне об этом лично, — произносит она наконец и поднимается из-за стола, не дожидаясь ответа. 

— Я собиралась представить вашу кандидатуру для получения статуса агента с двумя нулями, — ровно говорит М, не поворачивая головы. — Вы были следующей в очереди после Бонда. Я думала, что для вас двоих будет полезно поработать вместе, вам обоим было чему поучиться друг у друга. Но вы показали, что не готовы к этой работе.

— О да, ведь Бонд сработал намного профессиональнее, чем я, — не удерживается Веспер.

М медленно разворачивается и смотрит ей в глаза.

— Бонд сработал так, как от него ожидали, все его слабости были просчитаны заранее, и все связанные с ними риски были учтены при разработке плана. От вас же я ждала совершенно иного. А вы повели себя как течная сучка, в очередной раз показав, что женщинам нельзя доверять серьёзную работу.

Веспер вспыхивает и cжимает зубы.

— Я могу идти?

— Прощайте, мисс Линд.

***

В Квебеке тихо, как на кладбище. Периодически им дают на анализ материалы по совместным операциям с ЦРУ, и Веспер — Ви, как её зовут здесь, — болезненно кривится каждый раз, когда видит знакомый личный номер. Чёртов Бонд всюду. Веспер хорошо изучила его почерк и может с уверенностью определять, в каких громких международных скандалах он принял непосредственное участие, а в каких нет. Первых больше, чем вторых, и Веспер искренне не понимает, почему М по-прежнему держит на службе столь невыгодного агента.

Очередной скандал с обвинениями в адрес МИ-6: некий британский агент, по смазанной фотографии подозрительно похожий на Бонда, не то срывает, не то сам пытается совершить теракт в Никарагуа в годовщину победы Сандинистской революции. В новостях сообщается, что агента арестовали местные спецслужбы, и Веспер уже решает, что в этот раз ему не удастся выкрутиться, но проходит пара недель, и она, изучая присланные на анализ данные, понимает, что к ним явно приложил руку Бонд.

Бонд чертовски удачлив, почти неуязвим, и Веспер, несмотря на неугасающую ненависть, начинает понимать выбор М. 

Когда в лондонской штаб-квартире МИ-6 происходит взрыв, его эхо разносится по всем резидентурам, как волны от землетрясения. Все, кто имеет глаза и уши, а также мозг, чтобы анализировать увиденное и услышанное, уже знают, что дни М на посту главы МИ-6 сочтены. Для большинства это означает грядущие перемены в управлении организацией, перестановки на высших руководящих постах, увольнения и новые стандарты. Для Веспер это означает надежду. Если новое начальство будет хоть что-то понимать в своей работе, оно постарается вытащить из тени тех, кого старательно задвигала туда М, и, напротив, избавиться от её любимчиков. Веспер достаточно реалистична, чтобы не рассчитывать на статус два нуля — её время уже прошло, да и форма давно утрачена. Но она всё равно замирает в ожидании, как хищник, приготовившийся к прыжку. Когда-то она была хорошим агентом. Она всё ещё может снова им стать. Если ей только дадут шанс.

***

М погибает в Шотландии, в родовом поместье Бонда, которое тот однажды упоминал вскользь в разговоре с Веспер, и сам Бонд ничего не может сделать, чтобы её защитить.

Эта новость (прошедшая, конечно, по закрытым от Веспер каналам, но она всегда умела добывать нужную информацию) вопреки её ожиданиям вызывает не злорадство, а боль. Где-то в глубине души, глубоко спрятанная под тяжёлой обидой и ядовитой злостью, оказывается всё ещё жива тёплая привязанность к женщине, которая нашла её когда-то и сделала той, кем Веспер стала в итоге. Она беззвучно плачет, заперевшись в своей спальне и не включая свет, словно не желая, чтобы даже стены стали свидетелями её горя.

Почему-то она думает о Бонде, о том, как искренне он оплакивал её собственное бездыханное тело, прежде чем позвонить в Лондон и равнодушно отчитаться, что «стерва мертва». Веспер почти уверена, что и сейчас он разыграл своё фирменное безразличие, и ей становится неожиданно жаль его.

***

Она пишет официальное письмо к новому М с просьбой вернуть её в Лондон.

Ответ приходит на её электронную почту через неделю и вызывает у неё приступ ярости. «Благодарю за ваше стремление служить своей родине, мисс Линд, — пишет М (хотя, скорее всего, даже не он, а кто-то из секретарей), и Веспер до боли сжимает зубы, скользя взглядом по строчкам, — но в настоящий момент вы нужнее всего там, где находитесь. Ваша работа крайне важна для МИ-6».

Она распечатывает письмо и с удовольствием рвёт его на мелкие клочья.

Бонд приезжает в Квебек через три дня, и когда он видит её в зале прилёта аэропорта имени Жана Лесажа, по его лицу проносится целая буря эмоций. Он берёт себя в руки быстрее, чем с этой же задачей справляется Веспер. Бонд приветливо улыбается и спрашивает, не она ли его новый координатор.

Веспер хочется ещё раз распечатать письмо нового М и на этот раз затолкать его Бонду в глотку.

***

— Как прошло ваше задание, мисс Линд?

Голос у М мягкий и доброжелательный, он сам весь воплощает сдержанную английскую доброжелательность, и большего контраста с его нарочито щетинистой предшественницей не придумаешь. У Веспер болезненно щемит сердце, и она жалеет о том, что больше никогда не увидит в этом кресле хрупкую седую женщину, словно выкованную из металла.

— Успешно, сэр.

— Я рад, что вам с агентом 007 удалось найти общий язык. 

— Нам уже доводилось работать вместе, — холодно отвечает Веспер, отказываясь играть в его игру.

— Знаю, — кивает М, — я читал заметки миссис… Прежней М. — Веспер кажется, или она слышит тщательно скрытую горечь в его оговорке? — Она считала, что из вас двоих может выйти хороший рабочий тандем, если вы сумеете преодолеть взаимные разногласия. 

— Она не дала нам такой возможности.

— Она сомневалась, что вы готовы. Но её можно понять — М относилась к вам обоим с большим теплом, ей трудно было провести объективную оценку. 

Совместное задание с Бондом действительно прошло успешно, к его окончанию они даже начали разговаривать друг с другом. Словно не было ни Венеции, ни Черногории, словно не было её нелепой ошибки и его готовности сбежать с ней на край света. 

Она поднимает голову и пристально смотрит на М, ловя малейшее сокращение мышц, способное выдать его мысли.

— Почему я, сэр?

— Вы превосходите всех остальных кандидатов, отобранных для этой задачи, и только у вас есть иммунитет.

— Иммунитет? — непонимающе хмурится Веспер.

Ответная улыбка М почти ехидна:

— Вы, скажем так, уже переболели.

Веспер неожиданно приходит в голову, что на должность М берут исключительно самодовольных язвительных засранцев вне зависимости от пола. И не позволяйте внешнему виду себя обмануть.


End file.
